


The Betrayed

by Kiva_Eclipse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Animagus Harry Potter, Azkaban, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Dementors, Fred Weasley Lives, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, POV First Person, POV Harry Potter, POV Multiple, Powerful Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiva_Eclipse/pseuds/Kiva_Eclipse
Summary: Harry Potter is wrongly sent to Azkaban for something he didn't do when he was fifteen, and when the wizarding world realizes their mistake they try to save what they had, but is it too late? A multichaptered story thats just getting started!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been wanting to write something like this ever since I first discovered the concept so here my try. I'm going to make this a multi-chaptered story, so wish me luck. I hope you enjoy it!. And a warning, this is my first ever actual story written

Harry's Pov:  
I watch as a guard throws a plate at my feet, it's some kind of mashed up raw meat with a glass of murky water. I can hear the guard laughing when the water cup splashes over and the glass shatters, cutting the edges of my feet. I let my gaze drift up to the guard and a sneer on his face as he walks off. His sneer reminds me of Malfoy, who reminds me of my life before Azkaban, I can still remember that day…

*Flashback*

My eyes frantically dart around, Aurors are surrounding the area I had just woken up in. I call out to one, hoping that they'll be able to explain how I got here. To my surprise, an Auror turned to me and said, “Harry Potter, you are now under arrest for the murder of 17 muggles” while putting magical suppressing handcuffs and a Silencio spell on me. The next thing I know I'm in court, facing the ministry, they just called up Hermoine and Ron. Hermione sobbing into her hands and Ron has his arm wrapped around her shoulders, they give their confessions, and to my horror, they talk about how I was “drifting towards the dark arts, and spending even less time with them and disappearing to who knows where.” All I could do was stare in despair as the minister took a chance to try to talk about me lying about the dark lord because I wanted to join him, and they agreed! I was forced to watch as all my friends and family stepped up to testify against me, I watched trying desperately to keep back the burning tears as Sirius, a now free man, go against me with such hatred in his eyes. Whenever I tried to defend myself they interrupted, and after my fourth attempt, a silencing spell was cast upon me. The minister was now turning towards me, a small yet wicked smile on his face, “Harry James Potter, you have been found guilty in a court of law and will now receive 10 life sentences in Azkaban, and if new evidence is found against you for other crimes stated against you, a dementor's kiss will be administered.” Two guards yanked me onto my feet and I feel the silencing spell release and I try to get help, “Hermoine, Ron, Molly, Please! Sirius, Remus! You… you can't do this, interrogate me under veritaserum, take a look at my memory, anything, just… Please! PLEASE! Don't please-” *My cries were cut off as a hand was slammed into my face, there are tears streaming down my cheeks as I look up at Remus. His eyes have a yellow hue to them and a slight snarl is on his lips, “I'm glad Lily and James aren't here, they would be disgusted to ever be associated with someone like you.” He growls and I turn to Sirius, “Please, your my godfather, you know that-” he cuts me off with a hard tone filled with loathing and hatred “You're no godson of mine” he spits at me and I'm dragged off; my last look at my family being the hatred and disgust that easily took over their faces, and Dumbledore's disappointed eyes.

*End of Flashback*

I look up and sense the Dementors coming as a smirk slips on my face, I was going to get out of here soon, one way or another.


	2. Parsletounge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is a summary of what Harry’s life in Azkaban has been like, and just in case, Harry was out in her when he was fifteen, he currently just turned 20.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it going well so far, but I’m not sure, suggestions anyone?

Harry’s Pov:  
The Dementors soon reach my cell and I offered them a half smirk, “Hellloooo Harry” One of them hissed nodding, I recognized it as Spero, I had long since recognized that Dementors could speak parseltongue and had immediately taken advantage of that. I soon was able to withstand the effects they had on me, and that's when things started looking up. I realized that I could communicate with the dementors in my 3rd year here, and was able to start training with them on my 4th. When that happened they started training me, and I've created a sort of family between them all; one that I plan to protect with my life.

I've learned how to do impressive amounts of wandless magic and while I have a terrible diet of prison food, the physical training I have received makes me now stronger and faster than I was when I was sent here. I can recognize that Spero and Tenebris are the Dementors here right now, I believe that it's about time that I meet up with Oraculi, the oldest and most powerful dementor here. You see, while in Azkaban I've learned a lot about dementors, such as the older they are the more powerful they get, as well as the strongest dementor in a pack is like a Queen bee to a hive with surrounding worker drones. Dementors are extremely loyal to those they thought of as family, and when I told them what had happened to me back at the Ministry, they promised to get me out, though they never specified how.

I let my gaze rest on their cloaked heads, “Hello, Spero, Tenebris. Am I going to see Oraculi?” I ask, nodding my head at them, “ Come now Harry, we’re basically sibling, no need to be so formal unless you plan on kneeling before me and proclaiming me king, then I’m all in” Tenebris replies, an obvious bit of sarcasm and mischief decorating his tone as he came closer to my cell and unlocked the door, I roll my eyes and step out into the hall. 

When we reach Oraculi’s training room I’m surprised to find her and Auxilium standing their, quietly conversing. “Auxilium? Not to be rude but what are you doing here?” I ask curiously as I walk towards the two dementors, Oraculi turns towards me, her aura projecting happiness, it’s one of the way they show emotions. “We’ve got you out, people will be coming to free you in a week” She said gliding closer to me. And instead of the joy I would have felt 5 years ago, I feel sadness that I have to part with my new found family, but this is mixed with a anger and a desire to be free, show the world what I can do. But instead of showing all of this I simply raise a eyebrow, “How did you do it?” I question, and I can almost feel her sly smile “That’s a secret for another time.” She replied, but then straightened up again, “Since you’ll be leaving so soon, I’ll have to start making your trading a hit harder, won’t I?” She stated, and we began. My next week was spent with hard training and exercise, so whatever the wizard world throws at me, I’ll be able to push against, I’m not the same kid I used to be, and with this war, and it’s a damn good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this turned out pretty well, and I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Sirius and Remus are think when they go to Azkaban to get Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little switch in the POV, hope you enjoy it!

Harry’s POV:  
It’s the end of the week now, so while training me and Tenebris devised a plan that would hopefully freak out whoever it was sent to pick me up. And while I’m anxious about going back to the wizarding world, but I know that if anything bad happens, that this time I’ll have a family to get back to.

Sirius Blacks POV:  
I watch the castle-like building drifted into view as the fog parted and a feeling of dread and despair washes over me like a wave, and I know that it comes from dementors, the bloody monsters. 

And now that I know Harry is innocent, it makes this even worse. I don’t get how I couldn't see it before, he was always so kind and self-sacrificing, and yet I took some half-assed evidence and threw him to the wolves. Now he’s in the Azkaban, a prison that creates both mental and physical torture, it makes me feel sick. I’m almost hoping he’s insane, I won’t have to think he was in that kind of pain for so long, and I won’t have to suffer his rage. But that part of me is terrible and vile and it can only add to the mountain of guilt and self-loathing I feel. 

I turn towards Remus and I can see that he’s nervous as well, “Do you think he’s alright?” He asked quietly, lightly pulling his sleeve up, “Do you, you know, think he’s….” He looks down for a second and then up again, “Sane?” He asked quietly, and all I can do is shake my head. I have no idea how to respond to that without either lying to him or myself without the disappointment that I am not yet ready to face. 

The boat soon hits the shore and we are escorted to where Harry’s cell is, but a sight that stops us on our way nearly knocks me off my feet.

Remus Lupins POV: (At the beginning of the boat ride to Azkaban)  
I had received the notice this morning, I was making some tea while looking over some of Mcgonagall'sMcgonagall's battle strategies when the owl came, announcing Harry’s innocence. I had felt an invisible blow hit me hard when I read that. Harry was innocent, he was wrongly convicted, he spent five false years in Azkaban and it’s my fault. I hit him! I caused him harm… oh god. 

Those were my thoughts, they haunted me for the rest of the day, we were to fetch him from Azkaban tomorrow. It was a terrible feeling for me, but I had no right to it, I didn’t spend any time in Azkaban, the literal hell of the wizarding world. It was terrible, it IS terrible, I had believed that Harry, the bright boy who would do anything to help, who’s trusting had taken and thrown it away like last weeks garbage, and only hell knew how hard it was for the boy to trust.

I know that Harry will probably never forgive us, and I can’t blame him! I mean, why should he? The wizarding world had just used him as a convenient little pawn and thrown him away at the slightest doubt to his morals. I was a failure as a father-figure. Lily and James would be ashamed of me. I had no right to be coming to set him free, no right to hope he was still sane, no right to hope that maybe, just maybe, he could forgive us. And yet, I had to hope. 

When the boat reached the shore climbed out next to Sirius, trying to comfort him ever through my doubt. As we are taken to Harry’s cell, I take a deep breath to calm my aching nerves, but when I open my eyes to see why Sirius stopped I almost choke on the air I had just inhaled, what was that?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this probably isn’t that good, I was writing it with like a hour of sleep so I’m so sorry, but I hope you enjoyed! All will be revealed soon!


	4. Mr.Guard?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little comedy with Harry and his newfound family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to go for something funny, but I guess we'll just have to see how this turns out

The sight that greeted Sirius, Remus, and the Prison guard was definitely unexpected. Harry was sitting at a table, having what seemed to be a staredown with a dementor. Three more sat at the table and all of them were holding pieces of parchment or maybe bread (It was too moldy to tell) that looked rotten. “I’ll pay 2 dead snails and a soggy apple if you can't give me a broken nail.” Harry said, laying down the snails and apple, looking at the dementor across from him, it made a huffed noise and threw a rusted nail onto the table and harry smirked at this, “Hey, it's not my fault you’re bad” he replied, leaning back.

The guard made a choking sound that drew Harry's attention, he raised an eyebrow at him, “Yeah, I know, they really are terrible. But you don't need to gape.” He drawled at the stunned guard, and while he was looking away one of the dementors leaned closer to harry to see what he had, jumping back when harry turned a sharp glare on him, “Hey, no cheating” he warned, and the dementor seemed to glower.

While all of this was happening Sirius had almost collapsed, only Remus was holding him up and he was just barely standing. Staring at his godson so close to the dementors immediately gave Sirius a panic attack, and the dementors, even if not that close to him, made his nerves fly. And then when he saw a Dementor getting closer to Harry! His heart almost stopped right there.

The guard had stumbled and was now holding himself up on a wall, the surprise of seeing this sent shock rattling down his body. Harry hopped off the chair and brushed past Sirius and Remus, observing the guard. When Harry passed them Remus wanted to reach out and apologize a million times, and Sirius wanted to bundle him up and away from this place, but Harry acted as though they weren't there and observed the guard. “Hey, Ati, I think I broke him….” Harry called over his shoulder, and a dementor came closer as if they were observing the guard. “They don't make the guards like they used to do they?” He asked, slightly nudging the guard, “Hello, Mr.Guard? You good?” Harry tilted his head slightly and waved his hand in front of the guard's face, “Tenebris, can you help me out?” He asked, turning to the table where one of the dementors seemed to shrug. 

The guard seemed to snap out of his daze, “u-uh, Mr.Potter, how… how exactly did you get out of your cell?” He asked meekly, gaze darting from Harry to the Dementors. Harry waved his hand in the air, as if pushing away the thought, “I have my ways, of course. But that's nothing important, no. What's important is why exactly are you here? To fetch me? The ministry finally get their heads out of their asses?” He drawled, a daring glint in his eye. “Y-yes Mr.Potter, me, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black all came here t-t-to fetch you” The guard stuttered and Harry hummed non committedly, “Did you now?” He asked, letting his gaze rake the room

When his eyes went over his godfather and resident werewolf both felt their hearts speed up, a small flash of hope in their eyes, that was immediately killed when he did not pause at the sight of them. Harry turned back to the guard, a smirk on his face, “Well then, let's blow this popsicle stand.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was SO fun to write! It was such an amazing experience, so I really hope you all enjoyed as well!


	5. Uncomfortable Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Say goodbye to the Dementors and hello to the wizarding world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support, hope you enjoy!

Harry's POV:  
When we near the boat I turn to the dementors and let a real yet rare smile fall onto my face and I hold my hand out to Ati, planning to say goodbye to him first. But the moment our hand's touch he pulls me into a hug or at least a hug for a dementor. We embrace for a second before pulling apart and he looks at me, “You better not die out their Harry, I already placed a bet saying you'd be finished by Tenebris.” He said softly, the last part with a bit of sad humor and I nod. Something similar happens with Spero and Tenebris, but instead, Spero messes my hair up and Tenebris nods at me, softly muttering something about how I better kick the Dark Lord's ass and get back here for a family reunion. 

When I get to Oraculi she holds out her hand and I shake it, “Don't worry Harry,” She says softly, “Youll get rid of the dark lord and make the wizarding world regret what they've done to you.” She spoke with a fiery passion in her voice, after giving my hand one last squeeze she let's go and I smile at her then turned to the people waiting at the boat.

Sirius seems terrified for me, as well as Remus. It takes every drop of self-restraint for me not to attack them outright with a burning rage. They have the audacity to feel worried for him now when five years ago they seemed all too happy to get rid of him.

I walk past Sirius and Remus and sit next to the guard. I flashed him a smile, enjoying his obvious discomfort. Sirius quickly followed after me and sat down, choosing the closest seat to me, but I ignore him. “Um, Look-”  
Sirius starts but Remus elbows him hard.

I simply focus my attention on my surrounding area, and some of it just so happens to be those two. Neither seems any worse then when I last saw them, hell, Sirius seems to have gained some proper weight and sleep. You know, looking at them makes me feel SO much better because I know that they lost so much sleep over me, I mean, look how worried they must have been acting. Note the sarcasm, please. 

The dock soon came into view and I leaned back to look at what was happening and everything seemed…. Wait. The closer we got to the island the more I could see. Upon a podium was Fudge who was holding a trophy, seeming ready to award it to someone, and around him were hoards of reporters and a crowd. Oh they did not, I narrow my eyes and can feel my magic coil in the air around us, creating a chilling cold that affected everyone except me. 

When we reached the shore I found myself being led up to the podium and Fudge turned to me, a smile on his face, “Ah, Harry my boy!” He exclaimed cheerfully, and I frowned. Oh hell no, I stepped forward and flashed a disarming smile, shit was about to go down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this turned out pretty well but im not sure. Get ready for drama next chapter, I hope you enjoyed it!


	6. A Bad Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His run-in with Fudge leaves some unexpected results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THIS!! --> Ok, so question, would any of you enjoy a 'Behind the scenes book' written as though what's happening in this boo is a film the characters are writing?. I'm going to try something new here, so don't hate me, I hope you enjoy!

Harry had just flashed a smile onto his face when Sirius and Remus had been able to get a spot in the crowd that allowed them to see. It was confusing for them to see Harry smiling, but that confusion was immediately replaced. “Oh hello, Minister. Yes, it is such a pleasure to see you. Especially after I’ve just returned from the hellhole that you so easily placed me in, without any, dare I say, actual evidence.” Harry said this in such a sweet yet sour voice it was unsettling. 

The minister flinched back at this, “Ah, yes, Harry, there was a bit of a misunderstanding in what happened. But I'm sure such a sweet boy as yourself can forgive us, I mean. You’re still sane so, no damage done, right!” He exclaimed loudly, trying to make sure the public saw him in his best light. Harry, on the other hand, wasn't having it.

“Oh, I'm sure, Minister, that it was a mistake. You only conducted a trial with no real evidence and didn’t allow me to have anyone to defend me, I mean, I wasn't even allowed to talk. Totally an accident.” Harry purred, putting on an innocent face that the press was eating up. “Not to mention the fact that you threatened me with a dementor's kiss! I mean, it was terrifying for me but, obviously, you dit mean any of it.” Harry was now effusively feeding the act of innocence and making sure that anyone at his trial was going to get some pretty bad reputation.

The reporters kept trying to push past each other to get a better view of what was happening, each person's quill moving at a lightning pace. One reporter was pushed through the crowd, it was a male with long brown hair and sea blue eyes, he seemed to be in his early twenties. “U-un, Mr. Harry Potter Sir, w- what would your plans be now that you’re out of Azkaban?” He asked, he had a surprisingly quiet voice and could just barely be heard through the crowd. 

Harry's attention turned to him and flashed a smile, deciding to talk to the shy reporter. While his reasons were not exactly for the reporter, no one else needed to know that. “Well, I still plan on getting rid of Voldemort, but I won't be needing the help of any former coworkers or the Ministry” He replied. ‘There..’ Harry thought, ‘Told both Dumbledore and the Ministry to back off while still appearing good toe press, perfect. If I can keep in the public's favor I'll be able to get some more powerful allies easily, and anything against me will seem like rubbish compared to what I’ve done.’ he thought, nodding towards the reporter as he started walking down the steps of the podium. 

Just as Harry was walking down the steps, Fudge caught his arm, cursing him to stop and turn to face Fudge, eyebrow raised. “Ah, Harry, you see, I feel terribly bad for what happened so I will be awarding you 150,000 Galleons and the award of Merlin.” Fudge said with a strained smile, holding the trophy out to the boy. Harry studied the trophy for a second before shaking his head, “I won't be able to take this award Minister, I don't want any trophy the Ministry has to offer to quell their guilt, as for the money just add it to my Gringotts account” Harry offered, a dangerous glint dancing in his eyes as he yanked his arm from the Fudge’s hold.

“But Harry, that would almost be like declining the Ministry! That's…. You speak Blasphemy against the Ministry!” Fudge exclaimed loudly, at this Harry smirked at spoke in a voice loud enough for only Fudge to hear, “Fluently” He spoke, then turned and walked down the podium, people moving out of the way for him. Just as he almost got away he heard the sobs of someone recognized as Molly Weasley, the Weasley clan behind her calling his name with Sirius followed by Remus. He quickly took a turn behind someone and silently apparated away, leaving a confused crowd as to where he went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Expect some new characters in the next chapter


	7. What did I do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What others saw when Harry was interviewed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to say,I'm so glad for the support! All of the nice comments really inspire one to keep working hard, so I hope you all enjoy!

Harry's POV:  
I apparated to a place Oraculi told me about, it's an old castle that an old family used to use, but a rogue group of dementors found them and, well… I guess it's all for the better now, I have a place to stay where no one will know where to look. I was allowed access to some of the memories of the family, it's something cool the dementors. As I walked into the castle I noticed all the dust and mold, sighing to myself I channel some of my magic and know that my eyes turn a royal blue. This is going to take awhile.

Sirius POV:  
As the boat rocks I keep my eyes on Harry's, trying to memorize every detail there is about him. He’s grown in these past five years, he’s still too small for someone his age but… that’s on me now as well and I ...I can’t think about that. His hair is surprisingly around the same length it was when he left, it's just dirtier and more messed up. 

I look to his eyes, hoping to see the same light, happy, and curious glow to them, but it only makes sense that I'm disappointed in this department. They seem to have a hardened edge and no longer have the same glow of a brilliant, curious child. That's the child I failed… I killed that child the moment I betrayed his trust and took some stupid evidence over his word, and it's worse for me, I've been in his shoes before if anyone should have believed him it should have been me! And I failed him.

When we get close to the shore, I'm surprised to see such a crowd surrounding the dock, as well as Fudge. What are they doing here? What's even more surprising is that as soon as we see them the atmosphere around the boat drops, and suddenly I'm shaking from the cold, and it's not only me. Remus and the guard seem to feel it too, and it doesn't make any sense at all, it's still the summer and we've left Azkaban, so the everlasting cold of the place should have completely disappeared by now.

I shake off the cold as we step onshore and are immediately bombarded by reporters, and to my surprise two rough-looking guards grab Harry’s arms and pull him up onto the podium, I immediately go to try to get them off him, not knowing who they are, but I get lost in the sea of a crowd that's swallowed me whole. Eventually, I get back to Remus, who it seems hasn't even tried to go after Harry, and stand by his side to watch what was happening. 

As Harry completely shoots down fudge, he also manages to pile my guilt up higher with his remarks about having a fair trial and perfect evidence that made total sense. When Harry eventually manages to get off the stage I try to reach him, “Harry! Harry wait! Please! Let me explain, Harry!” I call after him, I can see his eyes flicker in my direction, but he then takes a sharp turn and seems to disappear. I can see Ron and Hermoine start shouting his name, and the rest of the Weasleys spread out to look for him, although I have a feeling he's gone. I look around and can only feel lost, this was my chance to actually talk to him, and now that he’s gone I may never get that chance again. God, what did I do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this turned out pretty well! So I hope you all enjoyed as well!


	8. House Elves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little house tour, and dobby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan writing something that should hopefully progress the story, but, hey, I guess we'll just have to wait and see. I hope you enjoy!

Harry’s POV:  
Okay, so this place is way bigger than I had imagined, and MAYBE it wasn't my best idea to clean it all in one go. Maybe. Thankfully I have a lot of pent up magic and that barley touched it. As I walked around the castle I noticed that there were a lot of books on old rituals and ancient magic. I pick one of the books on the shelf and flip through it, it seems to have valuable information, a lot of these do, I’ll have to go through them later. I soon make it to the kitchen and decide that I’m going to need some help getting this place cleaned up, but who could I trust not to give me away? 

It took me about five seconds to figure out someone to help, “Dobby?! If you can-” I started calling but was cut off as a loud pop greeted me and a small elf appeared in my line of vision. “Harry Potter Sir is back! Dobby always believed Great Harry Potter Sir was innocent! Dobby is so glad the Great Harry Potter Sir is back!” Dobby exclaimed happily, clapping his hand together in delight, this caused a small smile to slip onto my face as I spoke, “Dobby, I'm looking to hire a few houselfs, do you think you can help?” I ask, tilting my head slightly to the side, “Oh The great Harry Potter sir is asking for Dobby’s help! Dobby would love to help Harry Potter Sir!” Dobby exclaimed happily, “Oh! Dobby has just the elf!” He exclaimed and popped away, leaving me blinking in surprise to his upbeat attitude, it had been a while since I had experienced anything like that.

While Dobby was gone I did a quick freshening charm on myself, being in Azkaban for so long kinda left you looking dirty, you know. When Dobby was back I was surprised to see a very sad looking houself with him, they seemed to be all skin and bones and had a very unhealthy complexion. I could hear Dobby murmuring to the houself, I just couldn't understand what he was saying. The other houself soon looked up at me with what seemed to be hope in their eyes, “Dobby speaks highly of Harry Potter Sir, Dobby also be saying that he is looking for house-elf, is that true?” They spoke quietly to me and I nod, “Yes, I'm only truly looking for two house-elves. I’d pay you a fair wage and-” I was cut off by the elf, “Oh! Dobby was not lying to Winky when he said that Harry Potter Sir was great! Offering to pay poor Winky for her services!” The elf, Winky it seemed, cried out, “Winky would happily bond to Harry Potter Sir!” She exclaimed, her ears flapping from happiness, “Dobby could serve The Great Harry Potter Sir as well if Potter would have him.” Dobby called out shyly, a small nervous smile on his face. I turn to him and offer a smile “Of course Dobby, I’d love to have you as a house-elf of my residence.” I offer and they both nod.

After the ritual is completed they seem to find it time that I eat, me not having anything for about a day since my meal was skipped when they came to get me from Azkaban and all, but, hey, I’m not complaining. After I eat I decide I should probably get a nap before I do anything too big, I’ve put my magic under a bit of train today by creating a whole new thing of wards and protection spells so I should get some rest then move on to the next phase of my plan. I lay in bed and close my eyes, waiting for sleep. I didn't expect what dreams I would be getting though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this turned out pretty well, and I added Winky and Dobby! Ahhh I love them so much!


	9. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares haunt Harry, he knew he could never outrun them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so ive been playing with the idea for a bit but let's see how it plays out, yes? Hope you enjoy

Harry was walking around what seemed to be the Dursleys, He couldn't quite tell though, it could have also been Azkaban. Harry felt the world slip for a second and then he was face to face with Vernon and Petunia, “You rotten boy! Wating our money and corrupting our precious dudders!” Shrieked Aunt Petunia, slapping him across the face, he stumbled backward’s but Vernon seemed to talk this as an invitation to start talking, “Freak’s like you shouldn't even be allowed to live! You should have died like your pathetic parents, the world would be happier!” He screamed, near the end of his sentence, his relatives turned into Ron and Hermoine.

Hermoine stepped up first, slamming her fist into his face and kicking his shin, “You pathetic excuse for a human! You vile vile creature! I wish that the basilisk had killed you for good!” She screamed at him as Ron went up and stabbed his wand into Harry’s back, forcing him down, “I don't know why I was ever friends with you!” Ron yelled, halfway through his sentence a flicker of green light and a scream echoed through Harry’s mind, only yo be interrupted again as Ron spits on him and kicks him one last time.

Ron and Hermoine disappear as Harry is suddenly forced to watch his mother get hit by the killing cure, tears threating to spill over his eyes as she begs Voldemort to spare his life, then the green light flashing and her dead corpse falling limply to the ground. Then Voldemort turns to him and Harry can see a wicked smile form on his face, then an unbearable pain forces it's way into Harry’s system and he screams.

It transitions once again and suddenly Harry’s stumbling to the ground as Remus swing and hits him hard on the face, “I wish you were never born! If you had just died or never existed everyone would be happier! Prongs and Lily would still be alive! I hate you! I should kill you myself!” Sirius yells, throwing curse after curse at Harry, who’s now curled up in a ball, silent tears streaming down his face as Remus keeps kicking his stomach and head. 

As Remus hits Harry again he feels a rib crack and yells out in pain, his arm lashing out and hitting Sirius. Sirius falls and suddenly the scene switches again, this time Harry watches as Molly, Arthur, and everyone but the Weasley twins yell and scream at him, blaming him for Sirius’s death. “Wait! No! He can't be dead, PLEASE!” Harry cries out, as much as he loathes Sirius for putting him in Azkaban, a small part of him still loves Sirius, a part of him he refuses to acknowledge. 

“Harry Potter Sir?” Harry spins in a circle, away from the screaming people, tears still on his face, who….? “HARRY POTTER SIR!”

Harry’s POV:  
I jolt up, a cold sweat running down my body, my throat sore and a shiver running through my body. When I look down I see Dobby looking at me worried, “Is the Great Harry Potter Sir ok?” Dobby asked with concern, “The Great Harry Potter Sir was screaming and mumbling in his sleep, do you want some tea to help you calm down?” He asked and I nodded, rubbing my scar and pushing myself up on one elbow. As he leaves I shake my head, as much as I grow and as powerful as I get nightmares till haunt my every step because this isn't some fairytale where people grow up without the mental trauma of what they experienced. I shake my head, this isn't a fairytale, but at times I wish it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this turned out pretty well, but I'm not sure. Either way, I hope you enjoyed!


	10. Owl's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry reveals his plan to get to the Ministry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This i going to be kind of short because I don't have that much time to write it but I hope you enjoy it!

Harry’s POV:  
It had been a few days since my Nightmare and it had compelled me to get on with my plan. I have an inside contact with the ministry, she managed to get me some polyjuice potion and away into the ministry. I would be receiving the owl that contained my potion in an hour, once I was in she ould be able to lead me to Moody's office. While he had previously retired my false imprisonment had him back on the job in the blink of an eye. While I’m not on the best terms with him he could be a powerful ally if I could dissuade him from telling dumbledore about me, and even if this backfires I still have a good ally in the ministry. 

My ally would be Yin Dragamair. She was the only person to go toe to toe with the ministry fighting for my innocence and demanding I be freed. She was a very powerful wizard and had a good perspective of the world, we met a few times because she was a year younger than me in age at Hogwarts, it wasn't often though because she was bumped up two years and in Slytherin. Now that I’m free she’s been helping me out with plans and keeping me informed from her part-time interning at the ministry.

Soon a pitch-black and warm honey yellow-eyed Wundehbuhr Owl, it was a magical species, Yin’s specific owl was named Kasha and boy did this owl have a loyal mindset, it was definitely helpful when she was delivering messages like these. A potion slipped from the package with a note, I quickly unfolded the note and read through it. 

~ Dear H,  
This potion should be helpful for our project. I have some  
Trafic here at the ministry, nothing too bad, don't worry.  
Well, the triplets can't wait to see you. I hope to see you soon!

~ Y

As I read through it I sighed, she was warning me that Aurors were going to be on the lookout for me when I get there, the triplets were the cover story for why I was going, Yin had triplet siblings that needed babysitter, and I was ‘best for the job’. I quickly burn the paper with inciedo and grab the potion, slipping it into my pocket and apparate to the ministry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I found the name Yin pretty fun for this character looking at its meaning.


	11. Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tells Alastor about a deal proposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to try to update every other day, so this should be fun!

Alastor Moody’s POV:  
I flipped through the Daily Prophet, the boy seemed to have caused quite the stir when he came back from Azkaban, apparently, he cut off everyone in the Order of the Phoenix, anyone he knew from the Ministry too. I can’t say I blame him, he trusted them with his life and they threw way that trust, while I believe in Dumbledore’s cause I can’t say I agree with him when he said it was better to put the boy in Azkaban with their doubts then possibly have a dark wizard.

I was flipping through my case papers when I hear a soft cough, and my head whips up. When I focus on what's in front of me I almost jump in surprise, Harry was leaning somewhat casually against the closed door, wand held loosely in his hand and was staring at me with a bored look on his face, “Hello, Alastor” Harry greeted, nodding his head slightly in my direction, how did he get in here? “Ah, yes. Question of the hour, Alastor. But I must keep some of my secrets” Harry replied, a predatory like grin on his face… Wait, how did he know what I was thinking?! “Well, you see, I’ve been busy in my time away and legitimacy was one of the skills I picked up while I was away” He replied, waving his hand slightly as if dismissing the subject. 

“But that’s not what I’m here for, I need someone inside the Order of the Phoenix and you're the perfect fit. Now while you may not want to do this, I’m sure no one would want word getting out that Dumbledore and the rest of you had withheld evidence of my innocence, or that you blackmailed multiple people to become death eaters so that you could spy on Voldemort, then killing them off when necessary, now, would we.” I blinked in surprise and scanned the area around me, no one else was here, so he wasn’t trying to set up my betrayal, and how did he know about any of that! Even Lupin wasn’t informed.

“And how would you know if I lied?” I challenged, but once the question left my mouth I relived the answer, “Why do you want someone inside the Order of the Phoenix?” I asked again quickly, now genuinely wanting to know more. “Ah, yes, that. The Order has information that I need to help me defeat Voldemort, but if I get to close to anyone they’ll grow suspicious and I’d lose my element of surprise if a time ever came to defend myself from them.” He replied bored as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and I nodded. The boy wasn’t beating around the bush and he seemed to honestly not want to harm the Order, but I can’t say that I’m completely correct, the boy had become a puzzle that I am unable to solve.

“Then you would an unbreakable vow?” I questioned, “Would you make an unbreakable vow not to use me the way the Dark Lord uses his followers.” I finish and he seems to debate for a second before nodding, “Only if you make a vow not to tell anyone unless I give you specific permission.” He replied, and I nod. This could be a useful deal to me, but I have to be careful around him, Azkaban can change everyone for the worst, but for this boy, I can’t tell if it’s good or bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! It took a while and Moddyis a little occ, sorry!


	12. Joke Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to the Joke Shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! This is probably going to be pretty bad character development but I hope I still do pretty good.

Harry’s POV:  
Now that I had Alastor feeding me information on the order, I needed someone to help me keep track of the less official business. While it's not that the Order doesn't trust Moody, it's that Alastor doesn't care for the personal affairs of the Order. No, if I want to be able to keep track of them at all times I'm going to need someone closer to them. The Twins, Fred and George, their geniuses who choose not to show it, their also the only people who didn't turn on me, I could hear it when George fought with Molly and Arthur, or when Fred defended me in court. And while whenever they tried to do something it was shut down, it was the thought that counted.

*Time Skip*

I pulled my hood over my head as I apparated to Hogsmeade, after placing a quick charm to keep my hood in place I'm able to walk to the twin's Joke shop. To hide myself with something other than a cloak I had cast a weak ‘Notice Me Not’ charm, it could be seen through if someone was looking but I just needed to get to the twins without suspicion, shouldn't be too hard if I'm asking about a product. 

I take in my surroundings as I walk into the shop, it seems to be the same as it was last time I was here, a few more customers, maybe, and some new products, but that's it. Walking around I can feel myself getting some odd stares, but that's to be expected. Nowadays anyone wearing a hood is considered either a death eater or a spy, so I’m expecting to either be attacked by some random wizard, or, have the twins attempt to remove my hood. Knowing the wizarding world it's fifty-fifty that I’d also be falsely arrested for earing a hood.

And as expected, I soon feel something brush against my hood, it seems to be a toy plane of sorts, the wing gets caught on the back of my hood and when it flys around again to try to dislodge my hood I grab it out of the air and pretend to observe it. I can feel their stares as they walk towards me, “Hello there, I hope you're enjoying everything.” George greets, I look up to him, deciding to use a Bulgarian accent. “ V’what is zhis… toy.” I ask, tilting the toy to observe it, “It’s a plane, a muggle device for traveling.” Fred replies, he seems less suspicious then George, cautious, but not overly paranoid. “Vah, a muggle toy. Do you know v’where I can find any Venomous Tentacula” I asked, setting the toy down and looking around the shop.

I know they don't sell it but I need to perk their interest in me. At my statement, George had stepped forward, “No, we don't. But you shouldn't be looking for stuff like that. I recommend you leave.” He growled, I hummed in acknowledgment and set down a small piece of enchanted paper, “I do hope that you consider finding me if you ever need any sort of... help.” I reply after nodding, I watch the confusion spread on Fred's face. George seemed to take this as a threat he moved between me and the door, “I’d like to see that hood down, then maybe we can talk.” He spoke, a thinly veiled threat hidden in his voice. I simply smile under my hood, I use my magic to set off a huge row of fireworks, and as their distracted, I apparate away, the last thing I see there is Fred looking towards me confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This, was fun to write. I hope that the characters seemed similar to the original ones.


	13. Champions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter into Dumbledores POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on this being a shorter chapter than usual, but one will come out tomorrow or later today as well so I think it's fine

Dumbledores POV:  
This wasn’t supposed to happen, Potter was supposed to be insane and unable to do anything. This ruins everything I had planned! I did all of this so I could get rid of the boy, he was becoming too curious, less obedient. So I sent him to Azkaban, and took the Longbottom boy and started training him instead, while I doubt he would train under me normally a few pushes of legitimacy here and there and the boy seemed all too willing to comply. 

Now that I have a new champion I could wash away all the doubt that I had made a wrong decision and bring back Harry, insane and dangerous, ready for a dementors kiss. But the bloody boy managed to make it out perfectly intact and defiant as ever, no, nothing was going to plan. I had to do something, but what was the question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!


	14. Death Eater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fred's POV of what happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love writing in different perspectives, so this should be fun

Freds POV:  
I look up as the bell to our shop rings to see a hooded figure step into the shop, they seem curious about their surroundings as they walk around the shop, not touching anything but observing almost everything on our shelves. I feel a nudge in my side and see that George is watching the stranger as well, “Hey, Freddie, I think we might need to see who that is. I don't trust the look of them. They haven't touched a thing since they got here and seem too not want to show who they really are. Could be a death eater.” He said, his voice barely a whisper. I nod to this and George goes to grab a plane to fly at the guys hood, there should be less confrontation and in the chance that if they are a death eater it’ll be easier to capture them. 

George soon launches the plane at the man, it hits his head full-on but when that fails to get rid of the hood it spins around to find a better angle, only to be grabbed right out of the air. George and I take it as our cue to walk over to the man, he has a Bulgarian accent and seems curious of the toy. I explain to him that it's a muggle device, I try to seem more welcoming in case this really is customer, but still not too welcoming. He nods but from what I can tell isn't that interested. “Vah, a muggle toy. Do you know v’where I can find any Venomous Tentacula.” He said, setting down the plane and looking at us, I immediately try to tell if we could beat him in a fight. He seems only an inch or so shorter then us and while he seems skinnier then us from what I can see his shoulders are pretty filled out, and if he’s a death ater he’ll probably have more experience then us, so it should be a pretty even fight if it comes down to it.

George growls at him to leave, but I doubt he will. To my surprise, he simply hummed a seemed to pull a piece of paper from thin air, “I do hope that you consider finding me if you ever need any sort of... help.” He replied to Georges somewhat threat and my brows crease, that wasn't how I was expecting him to react. George seems to take his odd statement as a threat and moves to attack him, snarling something along the lines of “I’d like to see that hood down, then maybe we can talk.” But suddenly a row of fireworks go off around some customers and I’m forced to run to help them. I turn back again expcting him to have taken advantage of this or something but I swear I can sense a smirk on his face as he disappears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!


	15. Theoretically

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of what Harry's thinking now that he has a good source of information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should be fun! I have so many ideas I have no idea where to start!

Harry’s POV:  
Ok, so now I possibly have two ways into the order and one way into the Ministry. Thankfully I already have a way to find out info on the Dark Lord, dementors. Oraculi made sure that I was able to meet as many powerful dementors as I could, and I was able to gain the favor from most of them. It’s not my best work but if I want to get rid of Old Voldy as soon as I possibly can and save innocent lives then this will have to do.

I wonder if the twins have figured out what my note meant, probably so, I mean they have so much untapped potential and are hidden geniuses. My little note had read something along the lines of ‘I believe that we can reach an agreement, and to make this more fun for me, I have a little riddle here for what you will need to do: What is it that you can keep after giving it to someone else? What is it you can break, after giving? What truly is something that can break and make trust?’ And ok, I admit, I was a bit dramatic, but, hey, more fun for me.

“Dobby!” I call, leaning back in my chair so that I could see the door, Dobby soon popped in right where I was looking, “Hey, Dobby, I was wondering if houselfs could, theoretically, get past wizarding wards undetected.” I asked, tilting my head slightly to the side, “Oh! Houselfs like Dobby could get through wards undetected, sir! May Dobby ask why, though sir?” Dobby replied, ears flapping excitedly. I hummed to his reply, thinking through an idea I had just gotten, “Sir?” Dobby questioned, snapping me out of my stupor, “Ok, so maybe, just maybe, that question wasn’t so theoretical.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you liked the riddle, it took me a while to come up with. I hope you enjoy!


	16. Dragamair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A view of Harry's plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I know this is short and took forever to come out. But I've been writing a start to a new fanfic coming to my page pretty soon so I'll be changing the update time to nce a week, so sorry for making you wait.

Harry’s POV:  
Dragamair was leaning over my shoulder, eyes scanning over the pages and page of data I had collected on Voldemort and his followers. We were accumulating a plan to get rid of Voldemort, but in the beginning, we were getting it all wrong, we were trying to find the Horcruxes to destroy them, but now we realize that if we’re able to get them to us. It’s so simple I feel kind of stupid because once we find out what every Horcrux is we can literally just Accio them to us, I have absolutely no idea why we didn't think of this before, although it might not have worked since summoning something like a Horcrux is something only the most powerful wizards a witchs can do.

Now I don’t want to summon everything too soon, or one t a time. It would tip off old Moldy Shorts and it could seriously mess up the plan. After Dragmair leaves I plan on returning to the twin's joke shop to try to get their answer, then I’ll have to do one last thing and I’ll be able to get on with this plan. But for now, patience and time is key, and I got all the time in the word. The only question is does everyone else have time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!


	17. Solving Riddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solving some riddles and a switch to Fred's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been rewatching the Harry Potter movies and its really inspiring for the story.

Harry’s POV:  
Ok, so now that I’ve fixtures out what all of the Horcruxes are, thanks to painstakingly boring research, mind you, I’ve decided that I won’t be able to accio all of these. And some people can have their own preferences but it’s just that I don’t think I want a giant snake being flung at me at 150 mph, and with the Gringotts cup accioing it would be considered stealing, but I’m betting that Sirius didn’t remove me as the Back heir, giving me access to the vault I need. And another tricky one was already dealt with it seems! The Horcrux that was residing in me was killed when I was bitten by the Basilisk, lucky me. And even if that hadn’t of happened I’m willing to bet that some dementors could suck that part of Old Voldys soul out of me. 

Fred’s POV:  
I watch George as he paces back and forth across the room, we still couldn’t figure out who this was, even with their riddle solved. We had figured out the answer was Loyalty, but that didn’t tell us anything about this person, like at all. While George thinks that they are trying to threaten us, I can’t agree. They didn’t seem to be trying to threaten us now that I think back on it, it seemed more like they were joking around, maybe even teasing us. 

George turned to me, face scrunched up in concentration, “What if it was the order testing us?” He asked, that was the seventh time this happened. Every time he had a theory about what happened he’d ask me and I’d have to look into it and either prove him wrong or right, but I feel like I already had an answer for this one. “No, I wouldn’t think so Georgie, they seemed familiar but I don't think the Order would test us like that. They might set something on fire and tell us to problem solve, but this person seemed to have a much more carefree attitude, something the Order never has. Plus, this person seemed to expect what was coming, something no one else can do for us.” I reasoned, then paused, that reminded me of someone, but could it be- “Harry!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!


	18. Potential

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry reveals himself to the twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I have a pretty busy schedule right now butI'll still try to update

Fred’s POV:   
My thoughts were interrupted by Georges shout, I turn to him, expecting his shout was because he came to the same conclusion as I had, but what had actually caused his shout made my jaw drop. Harry was leaning against a wall right across from George, he seemed amused by our reactions but didn’t say anything, simply observed us. “So, I take it you’ve figured out the answer to my riddle?” He asked, a smirk tugging at his lips. “That was you?!” George asked, looking wildly confused for a second, before a dawning recognition came onto his face, “Of course it was you, that’s the only possibility that makes sense.” He muttered and I watched as Harry actually smirked this time, “It seems that only one of you had figured that out, but yes, that was me. I came to you two because while you’re some of my most trustable people, you also have an almost limitless flow of potential. Potential that I could help grow.” Harry said, pushing himself off the wall and walking up to George then me while talking, a gleam in his eye that I can’t quite place. This would be interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't exactly what I wanted, but I think that It turned out pretty well. I plan to keep going with this so stay tuned, and any feedback is welcome, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
